


Sheo

by suckmyfic



Category: Divergent - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, fourtris - Freeform, sheo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmyfic/pseuds/suckmyfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what's going on with Shai and Theo. This will highlight various moments in their relationship, from being on set filming till now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheo: On Set

**Author's Note:**

> This is already on Wattpad but I just decided to post it here too because, why the hell not.

Shailene Woodley was enjoying one of the rare moments she had on set of Divergent in which she wasn't in front of the camera or discussing with Neil Burger to just take in the giant sized cast and crew around her. In her peripheral, she noticed her co-star Theo James talking quite animatedly with Jai Courtney and found she didn't want to look away. Theo was, well, substantially more than a little easy on the eyes. However, it wasn't his looks that had her eyes glued but rather what he was saying. She was so surprised at how determinedly he kept up the American accent, even though he was already so good at it.

After wrapping up that day's work she headed back to her room, about a five minute walk away from where they had been shooting that day, when she found herself walking alongside Theo. He was making some joke with a punchline that was way longer than needed, as usual, but she was laughing anyway. For some reason, she couldn't quite ignore how much the fake accent watered down his British humor. 

"Okay, sorry, that wasn't as funny as I'd originally thought -" he began, probably noticing her odd look his way, but she cut him off.

"Figured that out did you?" She waited only a beat before stating what was really on her mind. "I'm kidding. It's just.... I don't know. I think I miss your accent." He looked surprised to hear that.

"Really? I didn't even think anyone noticed since no one really heard me with it since this all started."

"I did. When you introduced yourself at the read through, remember?" She deepened her voice so she could imitate him and said, " _Wow it's hot in here - I think I should take my pants off!_ " Now he was laughing.

"Oh right, right. Yeah. Well, I like to commit to it. I don't want to have to be thinking about that during takes instead of the actual scene."

"That makes sense. I mean I already knew, I just...I dunno."

"Well, if you're really that upset about it, I tell you what. I told myself at the beginning of this, American accent no matter what while I'm working on set."

"So...what are you saying?"

"That you're gonna have to ask me to hang out elsewhere on our time off so I can grace you with my native self." She laughed.

"Okay, deal."

* * *

It was surprisingly cold that night in Chicago. Maybe it was the late night air or the fact that the amusement park was considerably empty (they did close the entire thing down, didn't they?) but it didn't make it any less noticeable. Not unless he focused on the young woman working next to him, or well - above him. Him and Shailene - or Shai as he's taken to calling her - were shooting the Ferris Wheel Scene at Navy Pier.

"Remember to look like you're scared here, Theo, about 3/4 of the way up," shouted Neil from his megaphone.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I'd say your pretty damn afraid already," Shai said from right above him, her body facing his and him resting slightly on her knees. Don't think I didn't already notice. We're attached you know?" She pointed to the straps around my lower middle.

 _Oh, come on_. "Sorry I'm not secretly a monkey who has no trouble hanging off this thing. I thought you were the one with the fear of heights?" She feigned innocence right as the camera man yelled "camera!" and the conversation was forgotten, as she got back into place.

Pretty soon they were at the top to do all the scheduled takes of her spotting the flag from up there. Shai was geeking out over the size of the moon, and he had to admit it was pretty special. Was it the moon or the moment, a voice in his head asked him. He couldn't exactly reply so he settled for chastising his self silently. What was up with him? Ever since he and Shai went to go see the Rolling Stones after her admission about his accent, they had been hanging out a lot more. He found himself incredibly intrigued by her, and finding all he was getting to know more endearing. He knew they had chemistry, enough so that their scenes together were cohesive but it seemed as if it ran deeper than that. How deep, he was afraid to know. Him and his - assuming he could still refer to her as this - girlfriend Ruth Kearney of 5 years were at a point in their relationship where they were always on and off again, or well, more off than on as of late. They were trying to make things work. They had been together for ages, after all. The distance from her as a result of shooting had been relieving, he had to admit a little guiltily. Guilty because of how much he was enjoying it, and enjoying the time with Shai? Pretty much. It was hard not to, he thought in the midst of this scene where he once again found himself finding no trouble looking into her eyes. God, couldn't she have normal brown eyes, like his? Did she really need all that added green and amber mixed in as well? They were mesmerizing.

"Theo," she whispered. Shit. He'd been staring - again. "I know Neil just yelled cut," Had he? "but can we stay up here for like ten more minutes? I just wanna enjoy the moon before the sun comes and takes it's place."

He smiled at her eagerness. "Sure, yeah. I don't mind."


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note from me before this story continues.

I just wanted to say a few things before the next chapter of this is posted. There's not much Sheo fanfic out there and I've pretty much scoured the internet/tumblr for them all. And aside from maybe one, they all have these declarations of love from either Theo or Shai or both and, as much as I love Sheo and know in my heart there is something between them, I don't think up to date they are in love. I'm sure that once in a relationship they'd get to that point but I don't think it's happened yet. What I am pretty sure of is that they've hooked up - to whatever extent - at least once outside of filming (hint hint for next chapter!). I mean dirty jokes are all well and good but to be that comfortable when joking so sexually about each other...that says a lot. Don't forget that these are adults, and although we tend forget this about celebrities, they're normal and at their age hook ups happen all the time. Just because they may be single doesn't mean they sit at home with no sexual needs. So this perspective is obviously going to show in my story of them and I wanted to be up front about it, because as I said, I haven't seen much stories with the same view. This one will instead highlight the growth of their feelings toward one another in a more realistic - at least to me - way.

I'm also going to take the time to say that while shipping real people is fine, I am always a little hesitant about writing stories about them. I mean it must be kind of weird to have people writing versions of your life that are probably not too accurate. But yes I've done it, and am doing it now, but with care. I watch/read a lot of interviews and I pay a great deal of attention to their personalities and facts shared about them, and stuff they always say/their humor/their accent, and I hope you can see that being reflected in my writing because it is what I'm striving for. Shai won't be getting nervous about the premieres/interviews in my stories; I don't even know where that popular notion came from because Shai is always so confident. And though that could be just a front, I'm 99.9% sure it's not. She never seems nervous at all, and seems to take care in deciding what she let's have a negative affect on her.

Anyway, this wasn't to bash anyone or their stories... Just kind of giving a heads up as to where this story is going to go.

And please, if you've liked the first but, let me know! Love to all x


	3. Sheo: Post Filming I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of scenes set after Divergent has been wrapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shailene will be at the MTV Movie Awards tonight so I decided to post this in honor of that :))))

Shailene was at a loss at how fast time flew. It had been about two weeks since they wrapped the film and now here she was getting prepped for a photo shoot for the posters. Two weeks had passed and now she was back to looking like Tris, she thought as she looked in the mirror, the makeup artist busy doing her job. She was always a bit on the fence when it came to makeup. She liked eye makeup and lipstick enough, but not most of the companies that produced them, with all their testing on animals and what not. Ten minutes later they let her go to the set, which was the train they used during filming. Theo was already there when she got there, but he didn't notice her right away. It was her first time seeing him since they'd wrapped - he'd gone back to London for a short while and she didn't have a cell phone or a real reason to email him.

"Shai! What's up girl?" He said when he saw her there and she smiled at the familiar greeting, surprised to feel nerves jet through her as well. What's up was right. Since when did seeing Theo make her nervous?

"How's it? How've you been?" she hugged him tightly, their bodies easily fitting left side to left side - they always had ever since she explained her inclination for it to him.

"Good, good!" He said pulling back and looking at her with his smiling eyes. "You look - good." Quickly averting her eyes, she laughed and shook her head, ignoring how pleased she was by his comment. He sometimes flirted jokingly with her. Compliments shouldn't be a big deal either. The photographer arrived a minute later and introduced himself and then they got to work.

Later, hours after the shoot had ended, she left to meet up with him as they'd decided to go out for drinks. It was weird having him in a separate hotel after going a few months with only a two minute walk down to his room. After some time passed, she found herself staring amusedly at a drunk Theo, or at least as drunk as someone who drinks as much as he did could be drunk. "Let's go dance," she suggested, already getting up.

"I'm not gonna let you have all the fun." She'd only been up for drinking a few cocktails.

Dance they did, to some routine they had somehow coordinated wordlessly on the spot. Theo was a great dancer. Maybe it was just the music - some nice R&B oldie that she couldn't ever remember the name of - but she was keeping up with him easily. When she grew tired and a little sweaty she had to drag Theo's hands to get him off the floor with her. Unlike her, he looked like he was up for another hour of it.

"Knew you wouldn't be able to keep up. Told you to take that shot with me." He wasn't speaking in complete sentences and she took that as a sign.

"Maybe, but we should go anyway. I don't even remember what tomorrow's schedule is but I have a feeling it involves a morning wake up."

They'd ended up walking towards the building she was staying in without even really thinking about it. She was too busy signing along happily with Theo, who had randomly decided the street was the best place to start belting Ray Charles' I Got A Woman. Now they were here and that could only mean one thing. Theo hadn't seemed to mind, as he just looked at her when they arrived at the entrance, slung his arm over her shoulder loosely, and brought them inside. She looked up to find him looking down at her. Before she could ask what the deal was he declared, "Lead the way."

When they got to her room, she opened the door and they walked in (he still hadn't removed his arm). She was about to say something to immediately avoid any awkwardness when again he beat her to it.

"Shai," his voice was deeper but quiet. She met his eyes and found them slightly red and droopy but somehow intense and brighter than usual. Was that the alcohol or - ? Had they always been standing so close? He'd said her name vehemently, but with a slight question behind it. She then stopped thinking and concentrated on the electricity that was whirring between them. It was alive as ever.

"Theo," she said back more assertively than he had, before closing the distance between them and pressing a soft kiss on his lips, and pulled away. Sure, she had been willing to be the one who finally acted on their insane chemistry that had only grown more with time (though she suspected that had a little more to do with those irresistibly plump lips of his that were only about half an inch away from hers, than her self confidence) but now it was his turn to give the go ahead and run with it. He was the one in a complicated relationship situation. But something must have happened when he went back to London, or she doubted he'd be in her room right now, looking at her like that. Whatever Theo had been working out in his head while that minute passed had ended, because in a second his lips were on hers again. And well, forget what she said about him being drunk - there was no way he could be if he was kissing her like this. Despite what she'd thought about kissing him on set before, it was clear Theo kept his professional kissing technique to the needed minimum. This, she thought as his lips ravished hers and his tongue moved deftly against her own, was...wow. She pulled back for air and to take a second to cool down some of her shock - or was it just her body buzzing triumphantly? - but he only took that as an opportunity to share his talents with her neck. She was all too familiar with his neck kissing abilities, which was having the same effect on her as it did during filming, but at least in that scene she was lying down.

"We should...Let's just...move. To the bed. This'll be better if I don't have to worry about standing." Did she really just admit he was making her knees weak? _Whatever. The body was meant to be enjoyed with other human beings you trusted and loved_ , she thought. But in what way exactly did she love him? That was a train of thought she'd take a ride on later, as Theo had taken her instructions without hesitance and was now above her, practically hovering, with his lips the only part of him that was really touching her. Not quite liking that maddening teasing, she pulled back and quickly removed her blouse. _Let's see who isn't touching me now_ , she thought, though she didn't give herself any time to be smug, as his expression changed instantly, and instead dragged his face - and incidentally his body - back down to hers. He groaned at the contact.

"Goddamn," he whispered against her lips, but with the same bravado he always said it in. For some reason this made her laugh, which somehow brought her senses to the situation they were in, and where it was headed. She had no problem having sex with him. But did he? Her expression must have shown on her face because he said, "Don't even thinking about stopping this now," as he undid the buttons down his shirt with impressive speed. "I wouldn't be here with you if it wasn't exactly what I wanted. We can talk later." She couldn't muster up a protest even if she wanted to, and her eyes were already closed again when his bare, muscular chest met her barely covered breasts the moment after that, and he began kissing her again. As she reached in between them to undo his belt, she knew in her soul that her body would thank her for this in about ten minutes.

(Or less.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I didn't really wanna end it on this note. But alas, I decided to split this into two parts. I'll probably end up updating it by the end of this week, anyway, so... Feedback pls x


	4. Sheo: Post Filming II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of scenes set after Divergent has been wrapped.

Being in England felt really weird for Theo. Usually there was the appeal of spending time with Ruth and his family, but she wasn't really apart of the picture anymore and his family was probably getting sick of him. When he'd come back home for that short visit after filming was over, he was expecting to leave being back with her. However that didn't end up being the case. They didn't really fight or anything, but there was no excitement when he kissed her hello or sat across from her when they ate. Everything had felt so...flat. Like a soda that had finally quit being fizzy. They decided to officially break up, even if it only ended up being temporary, just to see if it did either of them any good. Turns out it did, as he had finally experienced the joys that were the sexual side of Shailene Woodley. Sure, she went along easily with his obscene humor, but part of him had always believed it was all talk. Not that she wasn't sexually attractive, but just that she was so....good. It was pleasantly surprising to discover her in that light. (Discover, and maybe rediscover two more times. Ahem). She seemed to have no qualms about it or where it would leave them when they woke the next day, though he wasn't really surprised. She took each day with a strong open mindset and didn't dwell or worry often. The next day they never ended up talking about it as he'd said, and she had treated him the same, but with slightly more cheer, as she always had after they'd shared a particularly deep conversation that taught them more about each other. He may not know how she felt about him romantically, but he knew she enjoyed getting closer to him and strengthening the bond they shared. She'd even said she loved him a couple times. But the more confused he got about figuring out where she stood, the more sure he got about how he felt about her. The sex had only proved what he'd been dubious to admit: They were amazingly, indescribably well suited, and there were an endless number of things he loved about her. And he wanted her and all she encompassed. As her friend, yes, but preferably as more.

He found himself at the bar that evening, his mind inevitably still on Shai. (It was probably only because they hadn't talked in two weeks. It had to be - he wasn't usually this bad.) She needs to be back from her trip already, he thought. He was almost afraid she would decide to officially move to some secluded area of wilderness for good. He half expected her to; he knew how much she loved it and was constantly craving more and more knowledge about it. He sighed as he took a sip of the whiskey he'd ordered. He'd already started writing a song in his head the week before when he'd started to feel this way. It was barely any good, but maybe he'd sing it for her anyway. It was about a man who rode unicorns in a robe when he got lonely. Just then his cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he answered it without even checking the number. If it was Ruth, she would have just texted him.

"Aloha!" Theo quickly swallowed the sip he'd just taken, choking slightly, as he tried to determine whether or not he was just imagining her voice. He wasn't, he realized, when he heard her laugh. "How'd I know you'd be at the bar? What is it, like 6pm over there?"

"Yeah, well, you know what they say," He began, but only silence followed. They both cracked up a second later knowing he had nothing better to finish that statement with.

"How are you? I feel like I haven't heard your voice in forever."

"That's cause you haven't. I'm surprised you never forgot how telephones work, you were gone so long."

"Even if I had, I would have learned again to call you. An email wouldn't have been enough," she said, surprisingly sounding genuine instead of with a comeback to his joke. Her words surprise him.

"Ah, well, fortunately for you I'm sober. For the next five minutes at least, so go ahead, tell me all about your trip." He hopes she hears the smile in his voice despite his seeming ignorance to her telling statement, because he didn't know how else to reply to it. She does. And she tells him her camping stories and manages to keep his hands from habitually taking sips of his drink long enough to hear it.

\---

Shailene was running her fingers through her extremely short hair, still not that used to it even though she'd cut it a long time ago and had just finished shooting  _The Fault In Our Stars_  a week ago. It had been one of her favorite shoots. She loved the story and working with Ansel Elgort again made it easier to act like she was in love with his character. She'd really been getting lucky when it came to co-stars recently and it reflected in her acting.

When they had to film in Amsterdam, she'd emailed Theo to see if they could meet up somehow. He could, but only briefly as he was busy shooting London Fields. He only accompanied her and Ansel to lunch for the short while they'd stopped in London between connecting flights. He was in the usual spirits he'd always been in and it was nice seeing him again. Ever since they'd hooked up she had been sensing a different vibe from him. Not necessarily bad (at least she hoped not, because the sex sure wasn't) but...different. She had been feeling differently too; she missed him with every part of her now, as if all of her wanted him in a multitude of ways. She made nothing of it though, as it wasn't the first time she'd felt this way. She'd long since blamed it on her lack of relationship for such a long time, but in the battle between exclusive love and her job, the latter always won. In Theo's case, however, it was particularly hard to ignore.

Now it was rounding on Thanksgiving and Christmas time and she was excited to cook - and convince her family to eat her cooking - for these occasions. Plus, she had so much to be thankful for. When it came to about 7pm on December 15, she made her first phone call since the holiday started (all her family was with her and any friend she was that close with either understood her disliking for phone conversations, or disliked it as well).

"Hello?" Theo sounded - surprise, surprise, it was already the 16th where he was - pretty buzzed. She smiled knowingly.

"Happy birthday, old man! Happy birthday, old man! Happy birthday dear Theo who's-still-sexy-even-though-he's-an-old-maan!" She sang, rushing the last bit until his laugh stopped her, and she laughed too.

"Thanks for that. I'm glad to know I'm you still find me appealing at least. I feel like I have a sign on my head saying "I'm 29 almost 30!" so only much older ladies have been offering to buy me drinks. Not that I turned them down or anything," he said, and she could hear the smile.

"Of course you didn't. I would offer you drinks too, if I was there. Who are you with anyway? I hope you're not alone!"

"No, but it's just been a men's night out so far. Ruth will either stop by here in a bit or visit me at home later on today. It's all been good fun. I'm going to hold you to that though, next time we get drinks together."

"Oh god, I should have never admitted it then. But I'm glad. And see, another young chick is still interested in you!" she said, not exactly sure if she should be happy about that (she wasn't).

"Oh but that's only because she's a friend who pities me, and I haven't seen her in a while." He said, and it may or may not have made a part of her feel relieved at his words (it did).

"That's good. I'm glad you're not wallowing and that you guys are still friends. Not a lot of people would be in that situation." Why was she still talking about this? "Anyway, sounds like you're having fun, so I'll talk to you later. Tell your friends I say hi and wish I could meet them. Oh and expect a package from me in the mail very soon." She told him before they said their goodbyes.

She'd gotten him a new guitar that used headphones. He'd told her before that he had one, but never really played it anymore because he was busy with acting jobs and could never play on set in peace. She knew he could have bought it himself but it was the least she could do. For her birthday a month ago, he had gotten her new colorful cutlery set, which was awesome since she had indeed needed some. Her kitchen had only had the bare essentials before since she'd rarely been home the past year.

The next day, when she checked her email, there was one from Theo.

_Must you always one up me? This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten. Thank you so much, love. It was nice hearing your voice today._

_Theo_

_P.S. Mind reversing time so I can go back and get you a better gift?_

She laughed, quite proud of herself, and typed out a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who've been reading :) I have to be honest with you though...I haven't started 'Sheo: Press Tour' yet, but I will soon. Hopefully x


	5. Not an update - sorry!

Hello everyone! 

Thank you for reading my fic. I never did expect it to get all this love but I appreciate every bit of it. Unfortunately, when I started writing the fic, I was very into the Sheo fandom and everything but a lot has happened for me since all the hype of the movie died down. I'm at a very different place in my life now and haven't even read any fanfic much less did any writing of my own. I kind of hope I never get back to the point where that was all I did because I wasn't happy, I was in need of the distraction and escape. However I do love writing, and Sheo and like I said am so thankful you like my story so I can safely say I will probably find more motivation to write after Insurgent comes out. I know that's a while a way, but time really does fly. Thank you all again! I hope you all are doing great :) (And if not, you'll get there. Life always balances itself out.) 

Love always,   
suckmyfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked that. I didn't do much fine tuned editing, so I apologize for any errors. It's also a lot shorter than it looked on my phone. I have the next part to this 'Sheo: Post Filming' already finished, and it's actually quite long, so if enough of you like this i'll post it. Let me know what you think x


End file.
